Andy Hargrove
Andrew "Andy" Hargrove is the domestic partner and travelling companion of Karen Roe, whom he met while teaching business at Tree Hill's community college. Originally from New Zealand, he moved to America after starting a multi-million dollar company. However, he eventually sold his business and began lecturing at the college. He left the college after Dan Scott exposed his relationship with Karen, a student, and was eventually forced to move back to New Zealand. After the death of Keith Scott, Karen reconnected with Andy, who would come to act as a surrogate father for her daughter, Lily. Leaving Tree Hill behind them, the three of them travelled the world together. Along with Karen and Lily, Andy returned to Tree Hill to attend the aborted wedding of Lucas Scott and Lindsey Strauss. Character arc Season 2 Andy was a teacher at the college in which Karen Roe attended. Andy met up with and started dating one of his students, Karen Roe. Dan Scott found out about their relationship and got him fired for it. Andy said that he didn't care that he lost his job because he cared more for Karen than his job. Andy had to go home to New Zealand for his ill mother, and Dan gets his Visa revoked. Andy invited Karen to come with him, Karen denied his request, but later decided to go after Andy because she remembered that Keith Scott once told her that she always ran away from love, and she didn't want to do that with Andy. Missing years Although he was deported, Andy was still thinking of Karen everyday and was still very much in love with her and waited for the day when she would turn round and tell him she wanted to be with him, and he waited. After the death of her fiancée, Karen Roe had to move on and eventually reconnected with Andy after they separated when he was forced to leave the country. Once back together, Andy began living on a boat with Karen and her daughter Lily Roe Scott and travelled the different areas of the world including Italy and Ireland. However, although the two were together, Andy was aware he would never replace Keith, and does not want to out of respect to him and to Karen as he played such an important part in her life. Season 5 Andy later returned to Tree Hill with his partner, Karen Roe, to attend her son's wedding to Lindsey Strauss. Accompanying them was Karen's daughter, Lily Roe Scott, whom he acted as a surrogate father. Upon their arrival, Andy told Lucas that even though he was with his mother whom he loved very much, he would give it all up for Lucas' uncle and Karen's former fiancé, Keith Scott. During the wedding ceremony, Lindsey left Lucas at the altar and a heartbroken Lucas traveled on Andy's boat for the next four weeks. Eventually, Andy took Lucas aside and told him that even though he loved having him travelling with them, Lucas needed to go back and rebuild his own life. He even helped Lucas devise a plan to win Lindsey back. Relationships *Relationships: Andy Hargrove/Relationships *Family: Andy Hargrove/Family